


Diamond Dust

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold Hands, Gen, Gentiana doing what she does best (showing up in random pictures), Post-Game(s), Summer's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 775Regina’s never been the biggest fan of heat, even at a young age. So yeah, when someone comes up and helps her cool down, she immediately likes them, even if the woman’s a little strange with her eyes…





	Diamond Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest chapter of the series thus far...

Lestallum’s always been warm… and not in a good way! Regina’s never liked extreme heats, and even now, at age 8, she still hasn’t gotten used to the heat that is almost all around her whenever they go into town. She’s not even allowed to bring an extra water bottle because it’d be a waste. She doesn’t like Iggy for that rule…

Of course, Iris saw fit to mention that _dresses_ would make the heat much more bearable, but she’s not listening to _that_.

There _really_ needs to be an easier way to cool down…

 

Regina’s lying outstretched on one of the tables, groaning as she looks up to the skies, praying for just a single cloud to come in and at least bring _a little_ rain. But nope. No such luck. The skies are perfectly clear, and there aren’t any clouds around prepared to give her the rain she so wants right now.

Normally she’d be at the fountain back by the hotel when the weather got like this… but she’d overslept, and now _everyone_ was there and there’s no way she’s gonna mingle in that mess of people. She’s _not_ that open, and she probably never will be.

Suddenly she hears a chuckle and she blinks, before sitting up and looking around. She could’ve sworn she was alone until a moment ago…

And then she spots a tall woman, standing there with her hands held in front of her and a small smile on her lips and… wait why are her eyes closed?

“Hello, dear,” she says kindly, a light tilt of her head accompanying it, a mini-nod, before she asks: “How are you today?”

Regina doesn’t answer, obviously. Her Daddy’s told her not to talk to strangers, so she’s not gonna talk to this lady… even if she looks okay.

It isn’t until a little later, as she’s pulling her legs up, that she realizes another thing… this lady is wearing _black!_ Is that allowed…? Because no one else wears black anywhere, and you can’t even find a lot of things in black…

No one wants to wear it…

… _man_ , her brain feels like it’s cooking from the heat!

She reaches up and wipes some sweat from her face – and then yelps when the woman’s hand falls on her forehead. Regina’s about to throw a fit and shove the hand away… when the touch fully dawns on her.

_Cold_

The touch was cold. Almost chillingly so. Like the ice cubes her Daddy pulled from the freezer for her drinks. Not something she’d usually want to touch, but with the weather right now, she’s almost leaning into the touch.

“Better?” the lady asks, her eyes slipping open and revealing a sliver of pale yellow.

“Uh-huh,” she says automatically with a nod.

The lady moves her hand down her face and to her neck and Regina almost yips before she giggles. Her hand is really cold and it feels _really_ good, especially in the weather. She doesn’t know why she’s so cold, but who cares?

“Thank you!” she chirps with a smile.

“You’re welcome, dear,” the lady says with a small smile still on her lips. “My name is Gentiana. What is yours?”

“Genny…?” Regina murmurs softly, in question, before she smiles brighter. “Regina!”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Regina.”

 

“ _Again?!_ ” Regina hisses softly as she goes through her pictures, groaning as she rubs her temples.

“Regi? What’s wrong??” Domi’s asking and Regina almost jumps.

“Nothing… just… I messed up with the lighting.”

“Oh. Well that sucks…”

“Yeah…”

Regina doesn’t say anything as she looks to the image on screen. It should’ve been a simple shot of Domi and Terry by Kenny the Crow, Domi sitting against the mascot’s wing and Terry ruffling his hair. And that should’ve been the end of it…

So why is Gentiana in the picture when she clearly hadn’t been there when the photo was taken?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so question time; I have a few ideas already, but which do you want to see first? Keep in mind that all of these still need to be written at the time of posting this;
> 
> -Judgment Bolt; a meeting with a wise man  
> -Genetrix; a distant memory of someone important (may branch into separate series)  
> -Relaxation; the art of becoming one with the rampant energy inside you  
> -Tsunami; when the seas just come up and swallow you whole  
> -Gregales; no one is an island (three-part chapter)  
> -Gaia's Wrath; because sometimes the earth is just angry with you


End file.
